


We lost Few

by pokeabsol



Category: Original Work
Genre: Anti-Hero, Found Family, Human Experimentation, Kidnapping, On the Run, Original Fiction, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Superpowers, Torture
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-10
Updated: 2019-02-10
Packaged: 2019-10-25 11:33:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17724404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pokeabsol/pseuds/pokeabsol
Summary: When a group of 4 people finally manages to escape from there imprisonment. They have to learn to deal with not only each other but the trauma they gain. On the run from people who only want to use them, they have to learn how to work together while figuring out not only who they are but what they are together.





	We lost Few

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!  
> This is my first actual story I'm posting online so I hope you all enjoy!  
> Please do not be afraid to leave comments or criticism. It's my first time letting others read my work so I understand that I have a lot to improve.  
> Fair warning I suck at summaries and naming things so as soon as I think of a better name and summary it will change.  
> Also, there is most likely going to be a few grammatical errors since (despite it being the only language I know) I suck at English.  
> I will try to update as soon as I can!

 ARI 

 

 

If there were any days that Ari hated the most out of the week it was not Mondays but Tuesdays. Mondays were her one day off and at least that meant she could stay inside her “room” and focus on her sketchbook and the only time she was actually forced to come out was for meals. To her, it was funny how everyone called her living quarters a “room”. Because this “room” had no windows, no TV, no closets or desks. It did have a very uncomfortable bed with a nightstand where she kept all her journals and a dresser filled with the same blue and white jumpsuit that everyone on her floor was supposed to wear. She didn’t mind it too much at least the colors were pretty but she wishes it wasn’t so itchy. Her room did have a camera (luckily not in the side room where the bathroom was) and her door did lock, but it only locked her in unfortunately, it didn’t keep any of the orderlies out.

Since today was a Tuesday it meant that she had to get up early in the morning and train all day. She wasn’t too sure what the purpose was in her training was anyways, she didn’t have any offensive ability and her one ability, future sight as everyone called it, only worked when she was asleep. What was she supposed to do threaten to drool on her enemies while she slept? Even still she got up from her bed did a few stretches to attempt to wake up and got her change of clothes and headed into the bathroom. If she wasn’t ready by 6:30 am her nurse would complain, more than usual.

Nurse Sathers was a middle age woman who already seemed done with her life. She was grouchy and complained about everything. If she wasn’t giving Ari constant lectures or instructions, she was insulting her in any way she could think of. In all the 3 years of knowing her nurse, Sathers never once said anything nice to her nor could she remember ever seeing her smile. Ari would have contributed her small size to her pent-up anger issues (a joke she remembered hearing when she was still young and went to school with other kids) if it wasn’t for the fact that nurse Sathers was only an inch or two shorter than Ari making her about 5’5”. From the little, she did know about her nurse, was that she was very punctual and always hated being late, for the most part, it felt like she hated a lot of things. And unlike a lot of the other nurses, she was always well-kept. While most nurses just threw on their uniforms and made themselves look at least slightly presentable. Sathers always came in with uniform freshly ironed and her hair put up in a tight bun. Maybe that’s why she’s always so angry, Ari thought as she as the water ran over her body,  _her bun is too tight and keeps giving her migraines._

Ari allowed herself 10 minutes in the shower and while could have spent her entire 30 minutes under the warm water just thinking and letting her mind wander to all sorts of places she knew if she got dressed quickly than she would have a small amount of time to try and finish her drawing. When she stepped out of the shower she examines her body for the bruises from last weeks training and hoped that they started to fade a little. She cursed slightly when she that the large bruise on her right upper arm was still there and looked even worse than it did when she got it on Friday. Most of her other bruises where faded enough so that her olive colored skin covered them, and you could only see them if you got close enough.

She prayed that her sparring partner this week wasn't Abbey again. The girl was violent and also had a mean streak that she loved to take out on other people. Unfortunately, she was often paired with Abbey to serve as her punching bag during training which normally resulted in new bruises like the one on her arm. Everyone knew that Ari would never stand a chance against Abbey. She was incredibly strong and was trained to fight at a young age. Plus her ability allowed her to harden her skin practically turning it into stone. Ari, on the other hand, was thin, light on her feet and at 110 lbs weighed much much less then Abbey. And yet despite her clear advantage Abbey had and clear torture Ari went through just about every week, they were always paired together, and she knew why too. The “hospital” as everyone liked to call it was hoping that by pairing the two together Ari would be forced to use her ability to alter the perception of her opponents. She would slip in between the pockets of her illusion and reality to where no one she didn’t want could find her. Abbey wouldn’t be able to hurt her if she couldn’t tell where she was. And it did work too! She would manage to give Abbey the slip for a few hours before the illusion she created would be too much for her to handle and shattered.

Ari finished getting dress and began combing her hair before putting it in a small ponytail. When she was younger many people told her that she was pretty and would grow up to be a beautiful woman. And while now all she got was normally insults she still chose to believe that she was fairly nice looking. And from what she has seen of pictures that her dad and grandmother kept around the house, she very much favored her late mother. After finishing getting ready for the day she had about 10 minutes left of free-time and decided to do some work in the sketchbook until at exactly 6:30 she heard the familiar beeping and then the whirling sound of the lock and her door opening.

“What is that ugly thing you’re drawing and what’s wrong with your outfit”, Sathers complained while entering.

“Good morning to you too,” Ari sighed and unconsciously ran a hand through her outfit, “And nothing is wrong with my outfit we have to wear this every day,”.

“It’s all wrinkled and it hangs off you like your a twig,” She said.

“They don’t let us have irons and it fits just fine” Ari replied.

“You could have hanged it”

“We’re also not allowed to have hangers, my outfit looks just fine, can we go I’m hungry”

“You’re always hungry, you need to show some restraint”

“Weren’t you just complaining about how I look like a twig”

“Are you talking back to me!” Sathers said raising her voice.

“We’re going to be late” Ari sighed, it was way too early in the morning for nagging, there’ll be plenty of time for that later.

“Fine, let’s go” Sathers sneered before grabbing Ari’s right arm causing her to wince and dragged her to the cafeteria.

Normally during meals, Ari sat alone. She always did. It didn’t matter where she was, at school, at the mental hospital or even here, she was always alone. Which was fine, not only did she prefer it that way but it was safer too. She couldn't control her ability to see the future when she slept, which meant it showed her whatever it wanted her to see. There were times when she saw complete strangers get into a car accident, slip down a flight of stairs, at their weddings or a mother giving birth to their child. There was one pattern she noticed, the closer she got to someone the likelier it was she would see their future. When she first got her abilities 3 years ago she often got visions of her younger brothers. She saw their future spouses and lives. It made her proud that they would grow up to be successful and capable, even without her in their lives. And yet in many ways, she hated it. She hadn’t seen them in years and they never bothered to send her letters or come to visit as some of the other patients she knew. She understood that her grandmother hated her and never wanted to see her ever again but she never realized that her brothers resented her so much as well. She didn’t want to see the people she cared about in her dreams, she didn’t want to watch them die or suffer or live their lives without her like she didn’t matter at all. That was one of her many reasons to stay away from others.

The other reason was her ability to read other people auras. To her, the auras of others appeared as a thin colored mist that outlined each person. It was the trick up her sleeve that the hospital knew nothing about, she had managed to keep it a secret from the doctors and nurse. sure the ability didn’t do much but keeping it hidden felt like her own small victory. She practices this ability by herself when she was in the cafeteria people watching, discovering new things about this talent. So far she has learned that each color would mean something different about a person’s personality. People with red auras tended to be more aggressive with the things that they wanted. Blue auras meant that they had a more balanced life and were very calm, reflective people. Yellows were happy people and wanted to share their happiness with others. Greens were similar to blues but had more of a leadership personality. Black and grey were people who were in a bad spot mentally or physically but also depending on the person black meant that they were just strong-willed. She had seen other types of auras such as purple and tan but those were the most common.

Since her ability allowed her to see a person’s aura she could tell that person’s true nature and more often than not it was horrifying. The sweetest and kindest person, normally just wanted to get something out of you or had some other ulterior motive. She couldn’t stand people, not with their fake smiles, kind eyes that held cruel thoughts, and laughs that you couldn’t be sure if it was with you or at you. At some point, Ari gave up on trying to make friends it didn’t matter where she went she couldn’t do it anymore. At some point, she gave up on people. Here, everyone seemed to have a red, black, grey aura. There was no point.

At 6:50 her nurse came back and pulled her away from her unfinished breakfast and silently escorted her to the training area. By 7:00 Sathers dropped her off in the large gym-like room where everyone did their physical training. Then left to go to the “peanut gallery” as Ari called it, it was spot on the second floor where all the nurses sat and talked and watch as patients pummelled each other into the ground. Ari hated every part of it. It smelled of a mixture of sweat and blood and perhaps desperation, fear, or anger. The first half of the room was nothing but empty space save for the large mats that covered the entirety of the gym floor used to prevent injury when combat training began. The other half of the room was littered with workout gear such as weights, stationary bikes, and treadmills. The lower half of the walls were covered in mirrors and on the upper part of the room towards the back where all the equipment was a screen, which showed who your partner was for the week and any other updates, other than that it just displayed the time.

Ari scanned the room but didn't notice any trace of Abbey and breathed a sigh of relief. She wasn’t sure where the girl had gone nor did she care. She was free from the girl’s abuse for one week at least. Before training began Ari ran the perimeter of the gym 3 times before using the last 10 minutes to stretch. At 7:30 the giant monitor came on and announced their sparring partner. Her new partner was a boy that was most likely around her age and just a bit taller than her and built pretty similarly. This time the fights were evenly matched and Ari had found out she was better at fighting than she would have ever given herself credit for. Although the boy's ability was levitating he could go a few feet off the ground. 4 and half hours later Ari found herself ending the sparring session with more wins under her belt than losses and for once she let herself have a small ounce of pride. As much as she hated fighting it was nice to win. It wasn’t until she was out of the gym with Sathers that she realized she had forgotten to ask for the boy's name.

If there was one positive thing about her future sight ability it was that it only worked while she slept. And after 5 hours of training, she welcomed sleep. Unlike training sessions, there was no set time for her to end. She was never in control of this ability and could sleep for 1 hour or 5. If she was lucky she never had a dream at all. Sathers dropped her off in the special training room and told her that she better not take the whole day like last time before leaving. Ari couldn’t help but roll her eyes at that as she walked over to the bed. The room appeared much smaller than it actually was and she knew that it was because the window facing her bed was a two-way mirror where doctors watched her sleep and tried to monitor her dreams. She would have really appreciated if she was allowed to shower before getting into the bed but according to Sathers they were “on a strict schedule and have no time” so instead she laid on the bed sore, bruised and sweaty and closed her eyes.

At least their deaths were quick, she thought as she watched the two boys about her age dropped to floor riddled in bullets, the blood pouring over the floor. She didn’t recognize them at least, although they wore the same jumpsuit she did, except, their colors were blue and yellow. Did they also live here? Were they trying to escape is? Was that why they were killed? She had recognized the hallway as the one outside of the cafe. Before she could think of other possibilities she felt herself be pulled into a different future. This time there was a van one that she could only assume was the hospital van since it looked eerily similar to the same van that tried to transport her here the first time. The license plate was 1D10R37 and then her conscious took her inside of the speeding van were the two guys from the last vision were sitting in the front seats. She couldn’t tell what was going on but they looked nervous, scared, and as if they were running off of adrenaline alone. It wasn’t until she saw a red dot form on the front of the shorter’s forehead did she realize how their story was going to end again, a younger Ari would have tried to warn them what was about to happen. But the more visions she had the more she understood that no one could hear her screams or pleads, so eventually she stopped and when bad things were about to happen she looked away. She heard a loud bang from somewhere off in the distance and moved closer to the front seat to get a better looked at what happened. Then she saw the driver and watched as blood spilled from the newly formed hole in his head and it lobbed to side smearing the headrest as it moved.

“Azrael!” the other boy screamed. He lunged for the wheel but was too slow as the van swerved off the side of the road and crashed into a river. He screamed as the car went off into the river. And she did too.

They died many times after that, so many in fact that she lost count. She noticed that the bigger one seemed to be able to take more bullets before he was subdued but the slightly smaller one was a lot quicker and more agile. She studied their tracks through the facility and watched them try to escape. Most of the time they both ended up dead, other times one made it out but was immediately dragged back by people in outfits she didn't recognize. The farthest they made it ended up with them dead in a river. They were stupid mistakes if they had made a left here instead of a right. If they had waited and instead of kept going. And the times that they made it outside of the building gave her a headache too. Half of the cars that they picked looked noticeably old or battered and yet they were shocked that the car didn't work or wasn't fast enough. They went out the main entrance and were immediately swarmed by those guys in the military gear.

She woke up feeling physically rested but mentally drained 3 hours later. 3 hours of watching people she didn’t know be brutally murdered over and over and over again.  
“what did you see?” a male voice on the overhead speaker said.

 _I saw people trying to escape this hellhole, I saw them die too many times to count, I also saw them make dumb decisions._ She thought to herself. Although she had been rewarded before for telling the doctors about people trying to steal from the hospital or starting fights she never had any dreams about people escaping. She was sure that the reward for catching those guys would be amazing but even still she couldn't bring herself to say it. Instead, she left things vague. Whenever it was time for her to repeat what she saw to her “audience” she never told the full story. Sometimes it was “a little foggy or too dark. Other times she couldn’t see well or things were moving so fast she couldn’t make sense of it. Sometimes she told the whole story detail by detail. It really depended on the day and what she thought she would get out of it. But this time she could not do it, no matter how great the reward could have been. This time all she saw was a van with the license plate 1D10R37 and men in military garments with guns pointed at something very large and that was all.

For the rest of the day all, she could think about was escaping. That night she drew in her sketchbook a picture of a house on a hill surrounded by blue skies. People were actually trying to escape? Was it possible? Could those guys do it? No, they couldn’t, not without her at least. She had seen their different attempt, she knew their failures and how to avoid them. She was going to find those guys and convince them to take her with them. She was going to get out here, she thought as she finished color in the sky. She swore it.

**Author's Note:**

> A huge thanks to some of my friends who let me bother them all the time about this story. Most of the main characters are their own characters actually! They came up with their powers, personality, and background. They also help me edit and figure out plot stuff! I would tag them but I have no clue if they have accounts on here.  
> I hope you all enjoy and lmk what you think!


End file.
